The present disclosure relates to, for example, a radiation image-pickup device obtaining an image based on radiation, and a radiation image-pickup display system including such a radiation image-pickup device.
For example, radiation image-pickup devices that may obtain an image signal based on radiation such as X-rays have been proposed (for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication Nos. 2008-252074 and 2004-265935).